My Sakaar Opponent
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: *SPOILERS* All because of his newfound older sister named Hela (and Odin for keeping a very large secret about her wanting the throne to Asgard), Loki was dumped...at a dump. He finds Sakaar, has to deal with Thor becoming an enslaved Gladiator, The Hulk, some guy he has to suck up to called the Grandmaster, and a Valkyrie that doesn't know how to slow down her drinking intakes.
1. MSO Update

**(A/N): Hello my fellow Asgardians! Chill, chill...this isn't the first chapter...YET. Anyway, let me slap a big word that you pronounce as "SPOILER" before you read this update. Yes, I'm talking to you people who trying to read this without watching Thor: Ragnarok...yeah...I see you over there! -.-**

So, let me tell you a story about how a story changed my idea for a story...yes...I'm forcing you to understand that sentence. Now, I was minding my own business on the app we all know: Pinterest. I was looking though my feed of my many favorite people, places, and things of this world and I came across a scene from Thor: Ragnarok quoted in a picture. (Flashback to when we all saw the trailers of Thor: Ragnarok) Remember the scene when Thor was sitting in his chair and finds Loki with a glass of wine, talking to a crowd. Thor calls his brother since he was so happy to know he was there, but Loki wasn't. They had a little whispering argument until the Grandmaster entered into the convo and was like, "Why we whispering?" Okay, now stick with that scene if you remember...now after that happened, the Grandmaster had brought up how in other realms he's probably a million years old, but on Sakaar...and he made that weird look at Loki, so Loki was like "um..." and Thor was like "in odin's beard did I miss here?"? Well, I'm Thor in situation. Now, we all know that there is a ship lingering around called: Grandmaster X Loki...I'll let that sink in...yes...it was a thing for maybe 30 mins in a ship that Bruce and Thor escaped in...now let that sink in too. Oh and don't forget how Loki was able to know EVERY PASSWORD in the grandmaster's little tower of parties and gladiators.

*Looks at the Grandmaster X Loki Shippers* YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME. I am very oblivious to little hints like this when it comes to romantic backgrounds, people!

I just wanted to say when I begin writing this new fanfic, I will have a little...little scene for you Grandmaster X Loki shippers because of course it's a "Valki" ship story, but of course we all are wondering what Loki did in Sakaar until Thor came. You're welcome and thanks for giving me my first romantic scene between two men! *awkward laugh because The_Asgardian_Writer doesn't know if she will do the scene well for the shippers* Anyway, talk to you all soon and updates for my other fanfics will be coming soon!

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Also, sorry for the horrible typing on this update. It was a quick type I wanted to share with you all and I hope it was readable... XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I bet a good handful of you are going: "Finally!" once you saw the update, lol! Yes! The first chapter is here! I come to realize this fanfic might update with long chapters, so be prepared to read quite a bit, lol. Enjoy!**

Third time falling…of course. Honestly, this time, I didn't want to get up from where I laid because every time I do, I end up getting toss somewhere like a rag-doll. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings; I was in chaos. Seriously, after meeting my older sister, Hela, who is the so-called, Goddess of Death, I decided an unknown realm I was thrown into by her was a little more terrifying than her since there were objects falling from the sky towards me. It was a dump, a wasted land used for getting rid of what seemed to be different realms' trash, and, of course, I was dumped here. I propped myself up and realized there was a city straight ahead. Surprisingly, it was quite larger than Asgard, catching my eye. I wanted to be inside, know what I could get my hands on, and I did just that.

But, first, why don't I begin from where this whole _adventure_ began…

* * *

Asgard. A place where I thought I could have peace, feel as if I was at home. Which I was since I was now ruling it. My Mother dead, Odin nowhere to be found, and my brother, Thor, off who knows where, probably on Midgard, had made me next in line for the throne. It was finally in my image; prospering, gleaming…and all in an Odin disguise.

Asgard would have never allowed me to step foot on the throne after what I had done throughout the years, all just to make Odin understand that I would have been the rightful ruler compared to Thor. Look at me now, Asgard is doing just fine in my hands and the people doesn't even know it's me who's putting a smile on their face every day since Odin and Thor left. Plus, playing dead has made me another one of Asgard's heroes, at least this time, they built a giant statue in my honor for stopping the Dark Elves. Now, once a week, there's always a play about my story from when Odin first found me to my _last breath_. Asgard is no longer in danger as I hold its hands as protection…

* * *

"You really gonna make me do it?" Thor grinned as he stepped closer to me.

From the second he flew into Asgard, he knew who was ruling it. I knew I was done for, but I didn't know how long I could hold the Odin disguise before Thor bashed my head in to finally reveal to Asgard that I was still alive.

"Do what?" I nervously asked, trying to keep my composure.

Thor suddenly frowns before turning to his left and throwing his hammer away. _Shit, I know what he's doing_ , I thought as I heard Thor's footsteps slowly step behind me. _He's bluffing. If he hits me as Odin, that's execution!_

"You know that nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand." He began to warn. "Not even your face.

Suddenly, his hand was grabbing the back of my head, readying it for Mjolnir to easily knock my face in and Thor didn't have a care in the world if I didn't budge. Mjolnir was getting closer as I trembled; I knew he was going to ruin my entire plan.

"You've gone quite mad. You'll be executed for this." I replied, trying my best to call for his bluff.

"Then, I'll see you on the other side, _brother_."

Mjolnir was only feet away from me and I couldn't hold any longer. Thor had no bluff!

"All right, I yield!" I shouted before jumping out of Mjolnir's way while losing my illusion.

Then, there was a gasp from the crowd and I knew there was no chance on keeping Asgard to myself any longer. I spun around to face Thor as I felt eyeballs staring at the back of my head. I grinned at Thor, but he never reacted as he kept his frown glued in my direction.

"Where's Odin?" Thor had almost mumbled.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" I asked him. "Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering. You ruined everything. Ask them."

"Where's Father?" Thor instantly question as he marched towards me, making me almost trip on some stairs. "Did you kill him?"

I tried avoiding the question as he made me walk backwards. "You had what you wanted. You had the independence you asked for."

Suddenly, I lost stepping space and fell into the sofa I was lying in before Thor came as he laid Mjolnir on my chest. I started barking in pain.

"Okay! I know exactly where he is!"

* * *

"…I swear I left him right here."

"Right here on the sidewalk, or right there where the building is being demolished? Great planning." Thor mocked as we stared at the _used to be_ care home in a city called New York back on Midgard. I knew I should have made sure Odin was safe in the Midgardians hands every few weeks but being the king of Asgard can really distract you.

"How was I supposed to know? Can't see into the future. I'm not a witch." I spat.

"No? Then, why are you dressed like one?"

I glanced down at my attire and back at him.

"I can't believe you're alive after all these years. Once again, I had mourned for you, I cried for you-"

"I'm honored?"

Thor rolled his eyes down to his feet as I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Start looking for him." He says.

Suddenly, a spark-like circle started to form around my feet. I froze in place, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Are you doing that?" Thor asked, taking a few steps away.

I glanced at him. "This isn't me."

Once I replied, I fell through a hole big enough for me and was falling for thirty minutes until I landed face first into wooden flooring.

"You can handle him from here." Says an unfamiliar voice. I looked over my shoulder while standing back up, finding Thor speaking to another sorcerer.

"Handle me? Who are you?" I interrupted as I stared down the man in blue and red. I yank out my daggers.

"Loki." Thor said.

I don't care if I was humiliated by Thor, but by another sorcerer thinking he has the audacity to do it can get a dagger in his damn eye! "You think you're some kind of sorcerer? Don't think for one minute, you second-rate-"

"Bye-bye!" The sorcerer cuts off before pushing the portal beside him towards me and throwing me inside.

I landed in a field of grass, finding myself in the same location of where Odin was revealed to be at. I quickly stood up onto my feet as Thor rushed towards Odin's side.

"Father, it's us." Thor says as I stepped beside Odin and listened.

"…My sons." I heard Odin call. "I've been waiting for you."

I looked over at him, not expecting him to even acknowledge me for what I had done to him.

"I know. We've come to take you home." Thor replied with a smile.

"Home, yes. Your mother, she calls me. Do you hear it?"

 _Mother_ , I thought, looking around the area for any sign of her.

"Loki, lift your magic." I heard Thor demand.

I turned my head to him and shook it, making him understand I never placed another spell on Odin. Odin scoffs and turns to me with a soft smile.

"Took me quite a while to break free from your spell. Frigga would have been proud." Odin says before he turns around. "Come and sit with me. I don't have much time."

The three of us took a seat on top of a pile of rocks before Thor spoke. "I know that we failed you, but we can make this right."

"I failed you." Odin replied. "It is upon us. _Ragnarok_."

"No, I've stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur."

Odin shook his head. "No, it has already begun. She's coming. My life was all that held her back, but my time has come."

Thor and I glanced at one another.

"I cannot keep her away any longer."

"Father, who are you talking about?" Thor asked.

"Goddess of Death, Hela, my firstborn. Your sister." Odin answered without no expression.

"Your _what_?" Thor asked Odin as he looked back at me, dumbfounded. I as well was out of breath.

 _A sister? Why didn't he speak of this? He could have prepared us for when she returns_ , I thought as I watched Odin stare out into the sea under the cliff we sat on.

"Her violent appetites grew beyond my control." Odin continued. "I couldn't stop her, so I imprisoned her. She draws her strength from Asgard. Once she gets there, he powers will be limitless."

"Wherever she is we can stop her; we can face her together." Thor pointed out.

"No, we won't." Odin stopped him. "…I'm on a different path now. This you must face alone."

There was a pause between the two of them. I thought Odin wanted us to comprehend what he has waiting for us once he passes. For some reason, I couldn't speak to him, I couldn't include my own emotions towards the danger that was upon us.

"I love you, my sons." Odin randomly said, and I knew he meant it.

After all I done, after all I did to Midgard and Asgard, he still called me his _son_. At that moment, I finally regret not calling him my _father_. Sitting beside him during his last moments and he still made sure I understood that I was his son from the very second he found me years ago. I felt my heart thaw from a warmth I didn't know I had somewhere.

"Look at that." Odin continued as he pointed towards the ocean ahead. "Remember this place. Home."

Then, he finally let himself go off to Valhalla as his body turned into sparks, drifting off into the sky. Suddenly, the weather began to instantly change and I knew Thor's emotions were getting the best of him. I quickly turned to him.

"Brother?" I asked.

He turns to me with no mourn in his eyes, but rage. "This was your doing." Thor spat.

I knew that look. The last time he looked that way was when he found out I was alive trying to rule over Midgard before those mutated Midgardians he calls friends stopped me. Though this time, I think he wanted to fight out his pain more than argue at what I have done.

Then, we heard Hela emerging. We took one glance at one another before heading towards her. We quickly changed into our armor and waited for her to show herself.

Hela steps out of a green portal, dressed in a black, green, and grey armor. Her hair, pitched black, covering her pale face and grassy green eyes that was covered in black mascara.

Hela smirks at us. "So, he gone?" She asked.

Thor and I didn't respond.

"That's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that." Hela continued.

"You must be Hela?" Thor asked her even though him and I both knew it was. "I'm Thor, son of Odin."

"Really?" Hela questioned. "You don't look like him."

"Perhaps, we can come to an arrangement?" I asked her.

"You sound like him." She continued. "Kneel."

"Beg your pardon?"

Then, Hela pulls out a sword from thin air.

"Kneel." She repeated. "Before your queen."

"I don't think so." Thor replied before throwing Mjolnir towards Hela.

Hela catches it without a problem. Shocking both me and Thor.

"It's not possible."

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible." Hela replied before shattering Mjolnir into pieces, shooting lighting into every direction.

We watched her place on her spike-like helmet before yanking out two swords, heading into our direction. I looked up towards the sky with complete fear. "Bring us back!" I yelled.

The portal back to Asgard quickly opened, taking Thor and I back. Thor passed by me through the portal and checked behind us. "Loki!" He shouted.

I looked below my feet and found Hela coming with us towards Asgard. I quickly yanked out a dagger and hurled it towards her. Without a problem, Hela caught it. She throws it back at me, knocking me out the portal and into space.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Wattpad Announcement

**(A/N): Not a chapter! Just a big announcement!**

I have put this announcement on most of my fanfics, but this is **NOT** an announcement about taking my fanfics to Wattpad.

I have my own books on Wattpad! ( Ashlin_Port)

If you are interested in reading about my OCs, come check out my profile! The books are ongoing and I hope you all enjoy them. You can leave me tons of feedback there as well and I normally post within one or two weeks tops because I want every chapter to be just right! It's a big step in the future I want, so I will be so happy if you guys check out my Wattpad profile! See ya there and love you all!

 **(A/N): Comment & Review! Thanks!**


End file.
